dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ribrianne
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "Which Universe Will Win Their Place? The Mighty Warriors Gradually Assemble!" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Idol Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs Leader of Team Universe 2 |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} , whose real name is in the anime, is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. Ribrianne's base form "Brianne" was created for the anime. As such it does not appear in the manga. Appearance In her anime only base form Brianne is a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair with an orange hairband with two pink gems with a white case outling them on both ends and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a white belt, black leggings, and pink high heel shoes. Upon transforming into Ribrianne, her more powerful alter ego, her physique becomes near-spherically rotund and her skin color turns teal. In this form, she wears a sleeveless red and green dress with a very thick petticoat underneath it, yellow gloves and boots, and a rubber cap with an antenna-like protrusion. In her Super Ribrianne form, a pair of butterfly wings grows on her back. Personality In the anime, she believes love and happiness are the most important emotions, as such, she wanted to win the Tournament of Power so she could ask the Super Dragon Balls to make her a goddess of love for all universes. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanor and doesn't seem to scare easily as seen when Kale transformed. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Likewise, once she discovers Android 18 is married to Krillin, she found it shocking, since in her eyes, Krillin is horrible due to having no nose and being bald, demonstrating that she cares more about outer beauty than inner beauty. This shows that Brianne appears to have a shallow and superficial understanding of the concept, as she appears to understand love as "love for herself only" and her teammates. After being eliminated and seeing Krillin and 18's happy relationship, she thinks to herself that maybe there are other types of love she isn't aware of. Brianne values her teammates as seen when she becomes enraged at 17 after he eliminated Kakunsa and Vikal from the tournament. She is brave enough to be unfazed by Jiren, even after witnessing his devastating power, although at the same time, she was still scared nonetheless and opted not to fight him due to the overwhelming difference in strength between them. After being defeated, Brianne briefly cries before cheering up as she sees the love between Krillin and Android 18. Brianne then boldly encourages the rest of her universe to cheer their remaining warriors. When Zeno starts erasing Universe 2, Brianne smiles fondly and encouragingly at the last three, who were defeated, showing no signs of fear. She transforms into Ribrianne, thanks her universe for cheering them on and cheerfully waves goodbye before being erased. In the manga, like Heles, Ribrianne believes entirely in beauty and sees it as the source of ones strength. Even more, she views those who are not beautiful as weak and worthless. Uniquely, she, like the rest of her people, have backwards view of beauty, viewing the shapely and gorgeous Android 18 as ugly while Krillin, with his round head and lack of nose as handsome which is the opposite of her views in the anime. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Brianne confidently answered an audition call for a spot on her universe's team for the Tournament of Power. On her way to the audition she was confronted by two transvestites who harshly judged her by her dainty pop star appearance and told her that she had no business auditioning for a martial arts tournament. Feeling insulted, Brianne transformed into Ribrianne and blasted the two with her Pretty Cannon. It is assumed that she then proceeded with the audition, as she was ultimately recruited into Team Universe 2. Having watched the incident through the Grand Minister's divination, Zeno and Future Zeno seemed very impressed with Brianne's abilities. At the Null Realm, Brianne is seen with her allies, Sanka and Su by her side, along with the rest of Team Universe 2. As the tournament began, Brianne, Sanka and Suu were caught off guard and knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Brianne is later seen briefly reacting to Kale's transformation, and then is seen standing ominously on a higher level of the destroyed arena, looking down at Goku, Android 17, and Android 18 with a smile on her face. After observing the damage done to the arena, Brianne called Sanka and Su and told them it was time to show them their power and then called her teammates over and the Kamikaze Fireballs began to transform, only for 17 to interrupt by firing an attack on them and Brianne scolded the android for interrupted them and she was joined by Top. They then transformed without interruption and Brianne unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena until the attack was halted by Vegeta. Afterwards, Ribrianne clashed with the Saiyan as she traded punches with him and fired an energy ball at him. She then rolled herself up into a ball and charged toward Vegeta, who instinctively dodged her at the last moment and instead she ended up knocking out Jirasen, who had been facing off against Piccolo at the time. Although Jirasen hadn't been Ribrianne's intended target, she still considered the attack successful. She then interrupted Sanka Ku's fight with Android 17, intent on helping her out, but the former insisted on fighting the latter herself, so Ribrianne let her fight him until she was knocked out of the ring, resulting in Ribrianne becoming enraged. She expressed her anger at 17 for his brutal ways and demanded that he identify himself and he introduced himself and his intentions in a flamboyant way before Ribrainne announced her intentions. After they challenged each other, the two charged at each other then exchanged tons of punches and kicks at each other before they clashed with another attack from each other and then continued clashing with each other for a while until 17 flew away to save Goku, who was at the mercy of Rozie's Yacchaina Fist. Brianne then charged at the barrier, broke it, then got back to clashing with 17. After Su Roas was seriously damaged by Goku, Brainne arrived to protect Su Roas and then teleported away from the fight via Jimeze's Instant Transmission. The two females then watched as Jimeze knocked Jilcol out of the tournament with love and hope. When Frost was attacking Master Roshi, Goku tried to rush to his aid, only for Ribrianne to intercept and begin to fight the determined Saiyan. As the two of them clashed, Ribrianne declared that she will defeat him with the power of love as they traded punches with each other. She then fired a bunch of Pretty Cannons at Goku, all of which Goku managed to dodge, and then went back to trading punches with each other. Goku then fired some ki blasts at Ribrianne, only for them to easily brush off of her, therefore having no effect on her. Ribrianne continued to go on the assault and pushed Goku back, but Goku knocks her aside. Ribrianne and Jerez talk about Ribrianne wishing to win the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, wanting to wish to become a goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes. Ribrianne asks for Goku's objective, and he replies he hasn't given it much thought, saying he might let his wife or sons take the wish, or he might wish to meet someone strong to fight. Ribrianne confidently says one of his wishes have come true, gathering the "love" from her teammates and Helles, becoming Super Ribrianne. Goku remarks he feels amazing power as he prepares to fight, dodging Super Ribrianne's "love arrows". Super Ribrianne attacks Goku with Ribrianne Eternal Love, firing a huge burst of energy. Goku dodges the attack and, as Super Saiyan Blue, kicks Ribrianne through many rock formations to the ground, and she rolls to Jiren's feet. While Super Ribrianne backs off accusing Jiren of "being too shy to confessing his love", Jiren pays her no mind and sets his sights on Goku. When Goku was charging the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, she noticed that Goku was distracted and tried to attack him, only to be blasted away by Vegeta. She then battled him until she went off with her team to take on Jiren after Goku disappeared and the Spirit Bomb dissipating. She then emerged from rubble and engaged in a rematch against Vegeta. Though Ribrianne fought valiantly, she proved to be no match for the Saiyan and Rozie had to come to her rescue. As Ribrianne and Rozie hid away from Vegeta, Ribrianne broke down into despair. Frustrated over Team Universe 2's constant losses, Ribrianne realized that compared to the other remaining universes she and her team were clearly outclassed and she began to openly doubt Universe 2's chances of surviving the tournament. Outraged at her leader's defeatist attitude, Rozie slapped Ribrianne and told her to never stop believing in the power of their universe's love, which motivated Ribrianne to find her confidence again. After resting up, she and Rozie decide to face off Goku after his fight with Kefla. Thanks to members of her team, she and Rozie send their attack, but are interrupted by Android 17 and 18. Ribrianne then faces off against 18, but during their fight, she ends up attacking Rozie by mistake, allowing the androids to take her out. Ribrianne turns into her original base form, Brianne, and binds Android 18 with her Big Amour. She then receives the love out of all the members of Universe 2 on the bench, and creates a giant Super Ribrianne avatar, she decides to strike down 18 out of the arena once and for all, but 18 frees herself from the Big Amour thanks to her love for Krillin, and she defeats Ribrianne. Once on the bench, Brianne starts to cry, but then notices Krillin and 18 happy relationship, and thinks to herself that "maybe there are other types of love she doesn't know about". She and her friends smile for a last moment. Through Sour's staff, Brianne assures her worried universe that though she may be defeated, love will never lose, and encourages then to cheer on their three remaining warriors: Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto. Universe 2 lends their love to Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto; allowing them to transform into their own versions of Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie respectively. Brianne then watched them fight against Goku, Android 17, and Android 18 while using her Love Wand to give them strength. Ultimately, the last three warriors are defeated, and the Zenos start erasing Universe 2. Brianne smiles encouragingly as Heles and Pell praise the defeated warriors for their efforts. Brianne, Sanka, and Su transform into Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie one last time and thanks their universe for cheering them on. Team Universe 2 then makes a proclamation of love one last time before they are all erased from existence with Sour being the only one remaining. Brianne is later revived with her universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Brianne is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of her team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Film Appearances Broly Ribrianne makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, in base form, Brianne de Chateau shows a considerable resistance, as she could survive the attacks of Narirama and Android 17's energy wave. She also shows to hold enough power on her own to launch energy waves, including her trap power, Big Amour. As Ribrianne, she is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta, though Vegeta found fighting her repulsive. She was also able to effortlessly eliminate Jirasen. After becoming angry and powering up, she was able to match Android 17, and shattered his barrier with a single punch. She was able to match base Goku (who was not at full power) in combat, and was unfazed by his attacks. Ribrianne reveals her second transformation, Super Ribrianne, in which she grows wings and becomes faster and stronger - to which Goku responds by using more of his base form's power. In this form, Ribrianne is able to force base Goku on the defensive, however she is easily knocked away by Super Saiyan Blue Goku and utterly terrified of Jiren, whom she opted not to fight. Later on, she was overwhelmed by base Vegeta's ''ki'' blasts. She was able to fight on par with Android 18, however she reverted into Brianne when she was blasted by a powerful ki blast from Android 18. Her Big Amour was strong enough to hold down Android 18. Brianne reveals her third and final state, a giant Super Ribrianne battle avatar. Despite the increase in power her energy wave was unable to break Android 17's barrier and she was still defeated by Android 18. After her defeat, it was noted Universe 2 had lost it's ace. In the manga, Ribrianne's might came from confidence in her beauty, from which, she was initially able to pressure Android 18. As 18 began evading and resisting her various attacks, Kakunsa and Rozie jumped in to hold 18 down. However, when shocked that "ugly" 18 was married to the "gorgeous" Krillin, the knowledge rattled Ribrianne, making her power waver too much to harm Android 18. This ultimately let 18 break free and overpower the trio. This prompted Ribrianne to resign from shame at losing to one she deemed ugly. Ribrianne was ultimately eliminated by a sneak attack from either Damon or Gamisaras. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Her fighting style is reckless, charging, and throwing punches a lot. Brianne was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic energy attack. *'Pretty Cannon' - A pink, heart shaped energy blast. She first uses it on 2 Transvestites before the tournament, and later in the tournament, she uses it against Goku. Used in the anime only. **'Pretty Love Machine Gun' - A smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon. **'Max Love Cannon' - A larger version of Pretty Cannon that takes the shape of a large heart. It doesn’t explode on impact and can be used to knock the target away. *'Energy Ball '- A simple ball made of energy. She can do this kind of attacks in her Brianne's form. *'Eye Laser' - Powerful blasts that come from her eyes. *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo''' *'Rear Impact' - In the anime, after a short jump, Ribrianne directs himself against the target, hitting him with a powerful impact using her buttocks. *'A Maiden's Charge' - In the anime, in her Ribrianne form, she rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. *'Light of Love' - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie in the anime. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. *'Beauty Organic Spiral' - A spiral beam attack. Used in the manga. *'Perfect U.V. Cutter' - A rapid fire of sharpened energy blasts. Used in the manga. *'Anti-Aging Attack' - A charged ki blast. Used in the manga. *'Miracle Cuticle Particle Recycle'... - Ribrianne's finisher in the manga, she was interrupted before being able to finish saying it's name. *'Damaged Hair Panic' - Ribrianne fires two slow energy blasts. Used in the manga. *'Dry Skin Stress' - Rirbianne throws an energy projectile. Used in the manga. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki in her Super Ribrianne form. *'Heart Arrow of Love' - A bow and heart-shaped arrow made out of ki. Achieved only in her Super Ribrianne form. **'Ribrianne Super Amore Shower' - An energy barrage version in which Super Ribrianne fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts while flying midair. **'Love Storm Arrow' - An energy barrage version in which Super Ribrianne fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts while hovering slightly above ground. *'Ribrianne Eternal Love' - A large heart-shaped energy sphere. Super Ribrianne charges two heart-shaped energy spheres and then places them next each other, combining the ki ''that releases the huge heart-shaped sphere of energy. *'Love Symphony' - In the anime, a team attack fired off by Ribrianne and Rozie. *'Big Amour' - Brianne places her hand on the ground, and transmits energy through the ground to her target, causing red stringy energy vines to wrap around the opponent's body and imprison them in a giant heart-shaped bubble of energy. *'Fist of Love' - Giant Form Ribrianne uses the attack to crush or punch her opponent. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - A powerful blast launched from her mouth. Achieved only as Giant Form Ribrianne. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Ribrianne '''Magical Girl Ribrianne' is a transformation where Brianne becomes round and wears a pink jumpsuit with an antenna. In the manga this is her normal form, as her "Brianne" form is not shown to exist. ;Super Ribrianne Ribrianne used this form after receiving love from the Love Wands used by Jerez, Kakunsa, and Rozie. Used only in the anime. ;Giant Form Brianne is able to utilize this giant battle avatar of Super Ribrianne by receiving love from the entirety of Team Universe 2 (aside from Rabanra, Zarbuto and Zirloin), Pell and Heles. This form is referred to as "Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne". Used only in the anime. In this form, Ribrianne gets bigger, her super Ribrianne wings develop to get more detailed, her dress opens a neckline at the center, and gets a belt with a heart shaped decoration. |-|Equipment= *'Love Wand' - It has the ability to transfer the user's "love" to Brianne, by chanting "You can do it Ribrianne!". Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Ribrianne appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Ribrianne's Clothes and Ribrianne's Hood accessory can be obtained as a reward in Parallel Quest 115: "Extreme Battle with Android 13". Interestingly, her clothes are dropped as a reward when Android 17 is defeated, which presumably references her desire to defeat him to avenge her teammates during the Tournament of Power. Additionally her hood is obtained by defeating both Android 13 and Super 17 during an Ultimate Finish. Super Ribranne appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Rina Kitagawa *Funimation dub: Veronica Taylor *Latin American Spanish dub: Lety Amezcua *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Ferreira **Portuguese dub: Joana Castro *Polish dub: Joanna Pach-Żbikowska Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 Civilians *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisarm, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, & Su Roas vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Everyone *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jiren *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jirasen *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Super Ribrianne) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Vegeta *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Base/Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne) vs. Android 18 ;Manga *Ribrianne, Kankunsa & Rozie vs. Android 18 *Ribrianne vs. Gamisaras or Damon Trivia *It is speculated that her name comes from "Chateaubriand steak", and that her "Ribrianne" form is a portmanteau of "Ribs" and the steak dish. *She is a Magical Girl in a contrast with the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 (twin universe) who are Sentai heroes. Likewise, both she and Top call a member of Team Universe 7 a "warrior of darkness". *Many of Brianne's designs and actions as Ribrianne leans heavily on Toei Animation's popular magical girl franchise , which was heavily influenced by Dragon Ball Z. References include: **Ribrianne's introduction, which has her hands folded up in a heart-like gesture, is similar to the introductions used in by the main heroines of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Ribrianne's signature attack, Pretty Cannon, is similar to the attack "My Sweet Heart" used by Mana Aida/Cure Heart of Doki-Doki Pretty Cure!. **During the "Limit Break x Survivor" opening, she's seen launching an attack at Vegeta similar to "Pink Forte Wave" attack used by Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her Super Ribrianne giant avatar is a nod towards the Heartcatch Orchestra attack from the same series. **Her voice actress, Rina Kitagawa, notably portrayed Yuko Omori/Cure Honey in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **She referred to the famous anime as well as in the end of her transformation she said "Time for your punishment!" (which is a reference to Sailor Moon's famous speech "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!") **She wears the same white bordered circular hairpieces which Sailor Moon wears. *The color of her dress and appearance looks very similar to Po from Teletubbies. *Ribrianne is one of the few characters from Dragon Ball Super to directly speak to the audience. She narrated episode 117's preview, asking for the viewers to not miss her new transformation. The other character was Goku Black. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes